Someone New (creepypasta x reader)
by sakana2000
Summary: New kids move into town will they be on your side or will they be against you.


"her hair is too short.."

"I heard she has no parents..."

"she's a waist of space"

"she is nothing like us" .

Voices spoke from around you as you stepped down the hallway. Your eyes locked on the floor in front of you resisting to look up seeing who or where the voices were coming from. your hair wasn't long as the other girls but it was enough to keep the bullies from pulling on it.

you quickly walked into the room at the end of the hall labeled "class RE-3", but your bullies called it "reject class". You've tried your best to inore everyone but doing that hurt you self.

Not long after you walked into class the main bell rang and students started to rush into the room to get the best seats in the front. You wernt one to be up in the front and learn you stayed near the back of the class where a lot of the seats wernt taken.

As kids moved in, you slid away from all of them and to the last desk in the corner next to the window. you sighed and placed down your bag and sat down before looking outside where kids were running in all directions.

A few minutes past and the bell ran signaling it was class time. you turned and looked back up twords the front of the room . To your surprise some unfamiliar faces stood at the front of the room looking lost not knowing what to do. There was about Six of them standing silently except for two a boy and a girl elbowing one another and cursing up a storm.

You tilted your head and watched as your teacher walked into the room, her face gleamed with joy seeing the new faces. "Oh. it seams like we have some new classmates, everyone say hello!" your teacher commanded before going and picking up her clip board.

The class mumbled a hello but you stayed silent. The teacher cleared her throat and she walked up to the six kids grabbing the crumbled schedules from them. "Ah, ok so we have Jeff, Jane, Benjamin, Jack, oh Jack again and Nat-" The girl at the very end of the line growled and cut her off, "Don't say my name un-" The boy next to her reached down and grabbed her hand relaxing her. she took in a breath and sighed "Sorry".

The teacher hummed before nodding not knowing what to say to that. "W-well take a seat wherever you like...umm...Y/N will fill you in on what you need to do for now, I should get class started!". You jumped a bit hearing your name being called, you fellow classmates laughed and turned back twords you giving weird faces.

you looked away from everyone and twords your desk, you hated being looked at or being the center of attention.

The six kids didn't say anything and moved twords the back of the class where you sat, filling in any free desk all around you. You rolled your eyes and pulled out a small note book to take notes, so you could study later.

Not long after everyone was settled class started and you started to focus on your own thing. It was alredy worse enough the teacher called your name and your bullies. but hopefully these kids won't turn on your like everyone else has.

You could hear some of the kids whispering to one another, but it didn't take long till a light tap was felt on your shoulder. you placed down your pencil and turned to your right meeting eyes with a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing black pants, and a white Hoodie pretty basic.

He held a frown on his face and pointed twords the the front of the room where the teacher was, "Sooo..are you going to tell us what to do or what?" he mumbled from under his breath. The girl behind him reached up and hit him in the back of the head, she had the same color hair and eyes but wore black pants, and a band shirt of a band you've never heard of before.

"Jeff be NICE" She whispered to him but only got a groan in responce. You pretended not to see that and shrugged "well we're starting a new topic not on American history, so just turn to the pages in the texted books that they should have Givin you". The six of them nodded and pulled out their things, but the boy behind you tilted his head and looked over your shoulder looking at the empty desk with only your note book.

"Where your text book?" he questioned moving his blond hair from his face showing a pair of light green eyes. You smiled and pointed to the side of your head " I have photographic memory I don't need one what I see on the board is enough". That was a lie you honestly have the worst memory in existence but you just wanted the coversation to end.

*Lunch time*

*bing*

*bing*

*Bing*

You grabbed your stuff and rushed our if the classroom and twords the cafeteria, These new kids has been following you everywhere, they are in every class you are and use the same hallways. You were so stuck in the mind you didn't notice the kid standing in front of you making you run right into his side. you growled to yourself and looked up only to feel regret and fear feel you.

Looking down at you was a tall kid, a jock on the football team and also known as Dany your bully. He smirked and laughed " you seamed eager today?" you knew what he ment his daily amount of teasing and hurtful comments". He reached down for your backpack and you closed your eyes waiting for it all to happen...but nothing ever did.

in confusion you opened your eyes seeing a girl standing between the both of you, she had long light brown hair and a bit taller than you. Dany pulled his hand back and growled as more kids came and walked in front of you. It took you a moment to realize with Jeff, Jane, Benjamin, both Jacks and rhe girl who the teacher didn't let say her name.

you didn't understand why they were protecting you but you stayed behind them sighlently not knowing what to do. "Who are you guys?...I've never seen your face" Dany asked taking and few steps back.

Jeff shrugged and smiled "were new, you shouldn't be bullying people that's not your size especially a girl" Jeff spike in a creepy tone laughing a bit. Both the girls rolled their eyes to what he said but stood their ground. Dany opened his mouth say somthing but held it back knowing he qas outnumbered.

"You win this time..this isn't over Y/N" he spoke meeting your eyes before turning and leaving. The six teens smiled before turning back and looking at your confused expression. "Why did you guys help me? you questioned as Jane walked forward and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"let's all go to lunch all properly introduced ourselfs then we'll explain".


End file.
